The Duck Brothers (episode)
The Duck Brothers is part one of the sixth episode of Season One, written by Craig Shemin, which aired January 14, 2000, preceding Shirley the Medium. Synopsis Courage, Muriel and Eustace are asleep in bed when a bright green light shines from the outside. Courage wakes up thinking that it's already morning, then Muriel starts floating from the bed and into the sky. Courage attempts to wake Eustace and carries him outside to try and show him what happened but he doesn't see anything. Meanwhile, two argumentative, egg laying alien ducks are fastening a green helmet with an antenna onto Muriel and it causes Muriel to sit up. They send Muriel back down to the farmhouse and back into the bed. Courage and Eustace are walking back into the bedroom when Courage notices the helmet and tries to inform Eustace but he kicks him and goes back to sleep. As Courage is inspecting the helmet, the antenna glows and makes Muriel get out of bed, go outside and get into the truck. Courage jumps into the truck bed and Muriel drives to a military compound. The guard lets her in because she is a "sweet old lady" and she drives to the back and walks into the building. Courage is about to follow her when he sees a golden egg roll from under the truck. Muriel is walking down the hallway searching and while this is happening Courage discovers the alien duck brothers are controlling Muriel and he attempts to stop them. Muriel makes it to the kitchen where the chef is preparing to cook a tied up duck, similar to the other alien ducks. Courage gets a hold of the controlling device the ducks were using to control Muriel and unknowingly starts pressing buttons causing Muriel to walk into walls and even walk on the ceiling. The alien ducks show up with another controller, but the person they're controlling is a helmet-clad Eustace instead. Courage makes Muriel break through the wall and Eustace and Muriel begin to fight (similar to bop em sock em robot toys). As they are fighting it's neck and neck, ending up in a tie. The duck brothers begin arguing and then start crying hopelessly. Courage asks what's wrong, with the duck brothers responding that their brother is inside the building and that he will be cooked if they don't get to him somehow. They begin arguing because they didn't just ask for help to begin with. Courage gives them a plan to get their brother out of the kitchen. Courage is donned with a control helmet and breaks into the building destroying the alarm bell. He makes it to the kitchen where the chef is still preparing to cook the duck. Courage grabs the duck and walks out and tells the chef to make strudel instead. The ducks are reunited and thank Courage for helping them. They float back to their spaceship (arguing of course) and everything is back to normal. The next day Eustace still has his helmet on and is serving Muriel and Courage breakfast in bed. Courage reveals the controlling device under the comforter, showing that he's controlling Eustace. Characters Main Characters *Courage *Muriel Bagge *Eustace Bagge Antagonists *The Duck Brothers (debut, partial) Quotes *'Courage': (seeing the bright UFO light) "Is it morning already?" *'Green Brother': (seeing his brother lay an egg) "I told you to stop doing that!" *'Green Brother': "We're duck '''brothers', we shouldn't be laying eggs!"'' *'Green Brother': "We have not yet begun to fight!" Trivia *First appearance of the Duck Brothers. *Contrary to popular belief, the Duck Brothers are not voiced by Ringo Starr of The Beatles, as confirmed by John R. Dilworth himself in an interview with RebelTaxi of YouTube. John does not confirm in the video who really voiced the Duck Brothers, leaving it still open to speculation; however, it was later confirmed on IMDB that Will Ryan voiced them, imitating Ringo Starr, which is why people were confused. *John R. Dilworth was singing during the 'Bop Em Sock Em Robot Toys' fight between Muriel and Eustace. *First episode of 2000. *"Alien Species 559" will appear in a later episode as the Space Dino. *Green Brother says "We have not yet begun to fight!" Not only is he quoting John Paul Jones, Mustafa al Bacterius would later use this line in "Mission to the Sun," his usage being the more famous use of it in the show. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:2000 Category:Season 1a